Secrets of a Rock Princess
by MyLastDyingWish
Summary: Sakura Haruno.Lead singer of Fighting Dreamers,alongside Sasuke and Sai Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki.But what's this?Sakura is a princess?Well,read on and see how she can get through the day juggling both roles of a royal princess and singer @ the same time
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha's Rock Band **

_Chapter 1_

_New Member?_

"I HATE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA! I QUIT!" Nami yelled as she threw the microphone onto the hard floor, oh jeez, now they needed a new microphone _and _a new singer.

"Nami, stop it, you're acting so childish." Sasuke told her. Her eyes widened and her nostrils were flaring, nope, not a good image at all. The brunette raised her hand and slapped Sasuke across the face. Sasuke could hear his friends snickering in the background.

"Tch, whatever, we can find a new member _again_ anyways." Sasuke said, cooly. Nami shrieked, grabbed her purse and stomped away from their rehearsal stage

"I HOPE YOU AND YOUR STUPID BAND BURN!" And with that, she exited. Naruto came up behind Sasuke, smacking his head.

"What the fuck did you do that for, dobe?!" Sasuke asked the blond.

"Look what you did! This is the _fourth _girl! Now we need a new singer!" Naruto sobbed, crying anime-like tears.

"The idiot's right Sasuke, you have got to stop acting like a womanizer and pull your act together." Sai said, giving his eyes a roll.

"Tch, you can't tell me what or what not to do." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Sai said.

"Yeah, really." Sasuke said. They both gave off odd aura's and Naruto seperated them apart, trying to not cause a fight between the two. Even if they were all in the same band, they still got into fights with each other.

"Eh! Let's break it up you guys!" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sai both crossed their arms and pouted.

"Now, we have to think where we can find another decent singer for the band! Thanks to Mr. Player over here, we just lost a real good one!" Naruto said.

"Tch, she had it coming for her." Sasuke said smugly. Both Sai and Naruto rolled their eyes.

"What should we do, do you have a plan, Naruto?" Sai asked. Naruto stood there quietly, thinking.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"Hold on! Stop rushing me!" Naruto screamed. Both Sai and Sasuke stood there waiting for Naruto's 'oh-so-great' plan.

"Oh! I got it!" Naruto said. "Why don't we have a contest?"

"Contest?" Both Sai and Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! We'll put up flyers and stuff like that around town, and whoever takes part in the contest, can try out for the band, and whoever's the best, gets the job!" Naruto said. "It's as simple as that!"

"Actually, for once, that does sound like a good plan, even for a dobe like you, dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Thanks, I really appreicate th-" Naruto stopped for a while, "WHAT! Take that back teme, you know that's an awesome plan!"

"Tch, whatever." Sasuke said. All of them got to work on the flyers, and they planned to put them all over the town.

"So, do you really think this is gonna work out?" Sai asked.

"It better." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry you guys, this plan is perfect!" Naruto said with a big grin. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sai walked over to his bass.

"Better get this over with." Sai said.

**Day of Rehersals!**

"I'm so excited!" Naruto said.

"And why would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we're getting our new member today!" Naruto said. "I hope it's a girl!"

"Jeez, is it me, or do you get dumber each day?" Sai said.

"Oh shut up, you guys are hoping that it is a girl too!" Naruto said.

"If it is a girl, Mr. Hotshot over there will probably pretend to like her, fuck her, then break up with her." Sai said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked.

"It means-" Sai said but was cut off,

"Come on you guys, could you at least stop fighting for at least today?" Naruto asked, sitting down on his chair, in front of the stage. Sai and Sasuke nodded and got seated on their chairs.

"Okay, first up is . . . Azumi Fujioka?" Sai read off of the chart, obviously bored. A girl walked out, she had dirty blond hair, reaching her shoulders. She was wearing dark wash flare jeans, with holes in it, and a blue shirt that had a big brown letters saying, _Abercrombie & Fitch._

"Oh god . . . " Sai started.

"What?" Naruto whispered. Sai shook his head, already putting an X on her name. Naruto was beyond confused.

"Okay, my name is Azumi Fujioka! And I'll be singing a song!" She said brightly.

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me-

"Next." Sai suddenly said. The girl's eyes widened.

"What?!" She asked.

"Next." He repeated. Her eyes got teary and she ran off the stage, next thing they heard was a big crash and boom.

"God . . . what is happening to this world." Sai asked. Another girl came out, dressed in a black ruffled skirt, a white top with black polka dots, her hair was a teal-ish color, and she wore a beaded necklace and black flats.

"My name's Hikari Hajime." The girl said with a smile.

**I'm gonna tell you a story,  
here it goes**  
"Okay, thank you, next." Sai said.

oooh, ohhhhhhhhhhhh,

(listen)  
let me say this face to face  
before you walk away from me,  
listen up baby,

we know things ain't gonna change,  
I love you but she's in the way,  
where does that leave me?

ohhh  
what a mess  
so wrapped up in you  
and there's no body else  
for me  
in my heart I am so confused  
but I keep telling myself

forget you!  
cause all I wanna do  
I've gotta face the truth  
cause this just aint no good for me

forget you!  
I really wish I could  
get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you

do do do do  
(I just gotta forget you)

baby here's where I went wrong  
thinking I could have you  
even though I knew the truth  
You were with somebody else  
Don't mean no disrespect  
But she, ain't got nothing on me

Ohhhhhh  
What a mess  
Wish that I could get over you  
My heart is telling me to

forget you!  
cause all I wanna do  
I've gotta face the truth  
cause this just aint no good for me

forget you!  
I really wish I could  
get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you

I know its different  
That you and I will never be  
And that's what is killin me  
The only thing for me to do  
Is go and find somebody new  
But that won't happen till  
I forget you

Doooo  
(I just gotta forget you)

forget you!  
cause all I wanna do  
I've gotta face the truth  
cause this just aint no good for me

forget you!  
I really wish I could  
get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you

forget you!  
cause all I wanna do  
I've gotta face the truth  
cause this just aint no good for me

forget you!  
I really wish I could  
get you off my mind  
as hard as I may try I can't forget you

do do do do do  
gotta forget you  
gotta forget you  
and that's the story  
now you know how I feel  
and that's all I gotta say

"She's a good candidate." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, only because you think she's cute." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes and focused on stage. The next candidates were just regular fan girls of theirs, mostly singing songs from their newest cd. And to be honest, all of them were bad.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked.

"That Hikari girl was a good one, maybe her?" Sasuke asked.

"There really isn't anyone else?" Naruto asked. They all shrugged.

"Okay then, the Hikari girl it is." Naruto said.

"She does seem right for the job, and she's a good singer." Sasuke said. Sai shrugged and Naruto nodded

"Hey?! Who's up for ramen at Ichiraku's, my treat!" Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"Dobe, you eat too much of that stuff." Sasuke said.

"For once, I have to agree with Sasuke." Sai said.

"Aw, come on you guys! It's my treat anyways!" Naruto said again.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, and Sai nodded. Before they headed out of the entrance, they heard a shuffling on the stage,

"W-wait?!" A girl said, "A-am I too late?"

**AN: Ok, cliffie! Sorry! Don't worry, I'll post up the second chapter today, so you'll all figure out who it is! Do you guys want to take a guess? So yeah ,review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

_Too late?_

"Um . . . am I too late?" A girl asked. Sasuke, Naruto and Sai stopped and turned around to see who the mystery person was. To their surprise, it was a girl. With pink hair nonetheless! She was wearing a oversized grey sweatshirt, too big in fact, but it went off the shoulders(like the 80's style sweatshirts) and darkwash jeans with a pair of black high top converse. Her pink hair, which still surprised them, reached all the way to her waist.

"Am I too late?" She asked again. They all shook out of their day dreaming.

"Um . . . " Naruto started then whispered to the two other guys, "Should we let her try out?" Sasuke shrugged,

"Go ahead." Sai said.

"Okay, go ahead and show us your stuff!" Naruto said with a cheeky grin. The girl all of a sudden blushed.

"S-stuff?" She asked. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes.

"Just go and play your song for us, is what he meant of course." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She said and headed for the stage.

"Okay, go ahead." Sai said. Sakura nodded, set her acoustic guitar onto her and placed her lips before mic.

**I saw it in the news  
You told me they were wrong  
And I stood up for you  
'Cause I believed you were the one**

**You had all the chances in the world  
To let me know the truth  
What the hell's wrong with you?**

**Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me**

**Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were**

**I'm so mad at you right now  
I can't even find the words  
And you're on the way down  
I can't wait to see you burn  
You try to make me hate that girl  
When I should be hating you  
What the hell's wrong with you?**

**Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me**

**Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were**

**Nothing can save you now that it's over  
I guess that you'll find out when you're no one  
Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care**

**Nothing can save you now, nothing  
Nothing can save you now, nothing**

**Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me**

**Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were**

"Um . . . that's it." Sakura said. The three guys just looked and stared at her. Sakura started to shift in her spot, because of the stares she was recieving. Naruto quickly whispered something into both of theirs ears and they both nodded.

"Sakura, you're in the band!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?!" She asked. "Really?" Her eyes hopeful.

"Yep!" Naruto said giving a cheeky smile and a thumbs up.

"Oh my gosh." Sakura mumbled. "I'm in a band." This was probably one of the best things that has ever happened to her since . . .

"Welcome to the band, Sakura." Sai said,"By the way, what's your last name?"

"Haruno, Sakura Haruno." Sakura replied.

"It's great to have you, Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Absolutely, with your voice, we'll blow everyone off with our music!" Naruto said, putting his around around her. "This calls for a celebration! Let's all go to Ichiraku's!"

"Ichiraku's?" Sakura asked.

"The best ramen place in the world!" Naruto exclaimed, heading for the door. Sakura sweat dropped.

"The only thing the dobe eats is ramen, and ramen only." Sasuke said, passing by her. Sakura nodded.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the guitarist." He said with a smirk. Sakura nodded again, she noticed that he was really handsome, sexy even, especially his smirk, but she just had the feeling she wanted to wipe off that smirk of his.

"I'm Sai Uchiha, the base player, and brother to that womanizer over here." Sai said.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Sakura said. Sai nodded. Sasuke gave him a little glare, but Sai ignored it.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the drummer! The best drummer in the world in fact!" Naruto said. Sakura admired his straightforward attitude, if only she were more like that.

"And with you in our band now, we're invincible!" Naruto said, pumping his fist high into the air. All of a sudden, he stopped, his eyes twinkling.

"Um, is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No, the dobe always gets like that for some reason whenever we get to this spot." Sasuke said, pointing over to the local cafe. Sakura turned her head over there, but saw no one special, but as she squinted, she saw a hint of indigo and blond.

"It's her Sasuke-teme!" Naruto squealed.

"Her?" Sakura asked. Naruto pointed to a little group of girls, their age. Sakura looked, then it popped to her head.

"Hina-chan? You're talking about Hina-chan?" Sakura asked, smiling. Naruto widened his eyes.

"Her name is Hina?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's Hinata, but she's my best friend, since kindergarten." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes seemed to sparkle more, if possible.

"HEY FOREHEAD!" Someone called. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Oh no . . . " Sakura said.

"FOREHEAD! DON'T YOU HEAR ME!" The girl yelled again from across the street.

"STOP YELLING INO-PIG I HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR!" Sakura yelled back.

"OH GOSH, YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SUCH A MEANIE ABOUT IT!" Ino yelled again.

"WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING?!" Sakura asked. Ino rolled her eyes, and the group came strolling by to where Sakura was.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

"Hina-chan, hey!" Sakura said, Naruto trailing behind her.

"Um . . . " Hinata said, looking at the blond boy.

"This is Naruto, he's in the new band that I got accepted into! He's a drummer." Sakura said, her eyes flashing a bit. Hinata began to blush more.

"Hey, Hina-chan, you love drummers don't you?!" Ino said, catching on with Sakura.

"U-um . . . e-er. . . " Hinata started to stutter, which meant she was highly embarassed.

"Alright, alright, stop harassing the poor girl." A voice said from behind.

"Hey, TenTen-chan." Sakura said.

"Hey, Sakura." TenTen said. "Who're your new friends?"

"Sasuke Uchiha,guitarist." Sasuke said.

"Sai Uchiha,bassist."

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, DRUMMER!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Nice to meet all of you! I'm Ino Yamanaka, i've been forehead's best friend since second grade!" Ino said.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, i've known Sakura ever since we were little." Hinata said.

"TenTen Mitarashi, I've known all three of these girls ever since middle school." TenTen said.

"We all go to school together too." Sakura said.

"Where do you guys go?" Sasuke asked.

"Konoha Private School for Girls." Ino said. "You guys?"

"Konoha Private School . . . for guys." Sai said.

"Really? We've never seen you guys around." Ino said.

"Yeah, knowing Ino, she knows everything about everyone." TenTen said.

"We're not really in school much, because of being in a band and all." Naruto said. "Hey, why don't we all go eat ramen together?!"

"That's an awesome plan!" Ino exclaimed, TenTen and Hinata nodded and agreed. Every sat down at a large table at Ichiraku's and ordered their meals.

"The regular please!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So, Sakura? You got into a band?" Ino whispered into her ear. Sakura nodded, "Pbbft, you sure don't look like you're in a band!" Ino said.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked.

"What I'm saying forehead is that you _need _a makeover!" Ino said.

"Makeover?" Sakura asked, "Aren't I already fine as I am?" She said, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah yeah forehead, your image absolutely screams lead singer, not! You need to change your style, everything about the way you dress, and with me, being the daughter of a big fashion industry, whose father owns a big fashion company, will help you out, being the best friend I am." Ino said with a big triumphant smile.

"Are you sure about this Ino-pig?" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure that my parents will . . . agree with the situation."

"Who cares about those ice blocks, you should be able to do whatever you want, being a-" Ino was cut off when Sakura covered her mouth.

"Sshh!" Sakura said, now annoyed.

"Oh, sorry!" Ino said, making it look like she zipped her mouth shut and threw something invinsible away.

"Okay Ino-pig, you win." Sakura said. "Time and place."

"Tomorrow, at my house." Ino said.

"In the morning?" Sakura asked. Ino nodded.

"Of course, we have lots of work to do!" Ino said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So, when do you guys have your first rehersal?" TenTen asked.

"On Sunday." Sai said, finishing his ramen.

"That gives us enough time!" Ino whispered to Sakura, "That's great, can we watch you guys?!" Ino asked. Sasuke grimaced, Naruto shrugged,

"Sorry, they're only for members, you'll have to wait for a show." Sai said.

"Aww! Oh well." Ino said. "Well, I gotta go forehead, see you later!" Ino winked and left Ichiraku.

"See you later Sakura-chan, good luck!" TenTen said and left.

"Bye Saku-chan . . . N-Naruto-k-kun." Hinata said and blushed and left. Sakura waved.

"So, what do you think about my friends?" Sakura asked.

"They're okay." Sasuke said.

"Especially Hinata . . . " Naruto sighed. Sai stayed silent.

"They're alright." Sai replied. They all started to walk out of the shop.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow! I really gotta get home!" Naruto said.

"Why are you in such a rush, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, no reason, I just really need to finish some stuff!" Naruto said and waved off. Sasuke shrugged,

"Where do you live Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stared at him for a second.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Erm . . . I'm currently living in a apartment." Sakura lied. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Where at? Do you have a ride home?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head, "I can take you if you want?"

"N-no, it's alright! Don't worry about it, you probably have something else more important to do!" Sakura insisted.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded, he started walking forward and then waved, "See you on Sunday." Sakura waved back.

"Jeez, I almost got caught." Sakura mumbled to herself.

"Got caught, what do you mean by that, yeah?" A voice asked from behind her. Sakura literally jumped in the air and turned around to see blond hair and blue eyes(it's not Naruto)

"Deidara-kun?" Sakura asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Sasori of course." Deidara said. "Your brother can be such a royal pain in the ass, literally." He paused, "So, where are you heading, yeah?"

"Just heading back home." Sakura said.

"Really, yeah?" Deidara asked. Sakura nodded and rolled her eyes. "Okay then, see you later, Sakura-chan." He waved and got back into his car and strode off. Sakura walked down the street, considering that where she was currently living was only a couple miles away. She passed by some local stores and shops, owned by the locals here.

"Such a lovely place to live, Konoha sure is a nice place to be." Sakura said, enjoying the warm summer breeze. She then stopped at a large estate, with gates in the front. When the gates opened, it revealed a big patch of green, gardens with trees and flowers. The little estate was a very Urban kind of design, something that they would have in the rich country side of New York.

"Home sweet home." Sakura sarcastically said, taking off her sweat shirt.

"Miss Sakura? Are you back home?" Sakura heard someone say.

"Yes, I'm home Carlita." Sakura replied.

"Your parents called and said you will be having dinner with the Grand Duchess Alexandra and her family in three weeks and for you to be ready." Carlita said.

"Okay then, tell Mama and Papa I say hello." Sakura told Carlita, who walked back to where she previously was.

"Hopefully I'll be able to pull this off." Sakura mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3: Authors Note

**Hi there! Strawberry here, well, I know i haven't been updating as much right now . . . and I DO have my reason(s) I'm not mad or anything(why would I be?) but if I were in your shoes, I would also be kind of peeved off that the author or authoress has not been updating! I appreciate that you guys do take the time to see if I did or did not update, that really means a lot!**

**I have been pretttttty busy lately . . . and when I say pretty busy, that means I've been REALLY busy. I try to work on my stories but I have so much things to do that I just can't! I really am sorry . . . if you guys can understand what I'm saying, then you know what I mean. **

**so, if you guys have any ideas for what I should put into my stories, then you can tell me! don't be scared :] I have been having a little bit of a writer's block so . . . :/**

**as I said before, I really am, greatfully sorry, and I hope that you can relate to me, hey, i'm only in high school . . . and because I'm asian . . . my parents expect a lot from me, i know what you're thinking, "Oh gosh, she's giving us that asian rant . . . blah blah blah, asians have to be smart, blah blah blah." Haha, don't worry, I also laugh at myself at times . . . but my parents are really harsh on me . . . they expect a lot from me too . . . I've been getting some B's lately . . . and you know what a B means for asians, right? B=bad . . . yep . . . . really sad . . . . but yeah, sorry for saying all this, I just gotta let it out, you know?**

**and i am NOT leaving fanfiction, just so u know!**

**sincerely,**

**StrawberryPockyx3**


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone!

I know this isn't an update like you all were expecting, it's actually the opposite. As you can see, I haven't updated in _quite a while. _That's not going to change anytime soon because truthfully, I've fallen out of love with these stories as well as anime/manga in general.

I've actually given up on these stories a long time ago.

A big reason for this was because kpop. Yes, I'm not lying, kpop. I've actually been into it since I was in the 7th grade, although all I did was listen to the music.

It wasn't until my sophomore year of high school that I really got into it and started watching more videos and getting into more groups. Kpop had an impact on my life that anime/manga did not. Unlike anime/manga, kpop was not a fleeting thing for me and it has helped me through so many rough moments and situations that I had going on in my life. Don't get me wrong; I haven't abandoned anime/manga, not at all. I'm just not as passionate about it as I was when I was younger. I still keep up with the manga (though not the anime) and I've also started watching Shingeki no Kyojin and reading it as well.

What also brought me to drop these stories was the fact that I matured as a writer. I actually went back to read these stories and I was honestly disgusted with them. The writing is horrendous and just full of clichés and horrible grammar. I'm not saying that my writing is perfect right now because it's not! It's just my writing style has definitely changed, for the better I hope.

The reason for this change was probably because I took IB, or Honors English, in high school, which definitely opened up my horizons within the world of Literature. I can't bring myself to write new chapters for my stories, mostly because the passion that I had for them is no longer there.

I hope you all can understand and I am so sorry that it has come to this. I am so incredibly grateful for those of you who still favorite and subscribe to my stories, even when they haven't been updated in a while. Also to those who have been with these stories since the beginning, if you're reading this, thank you _so much. _I am sorry if I have disappointed any of you but I hope you can understand.

Once again, thank you so much for reading this and for reading my stories. Writing these stories was just a stepping-stone for me to improve my writing and I will never forget them or you guys!

Thank you!


End file.
